The Lovers' Story
by ohTHERESA
Summary: A special Takari story about the adventures of TK and Kari Takeru&Hikari.
1. Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, sadly.

So. This is my first fic. Haha. This should be fun to right. Yes, this is Takari. My absolute favorite-est couple ever! Besides me and my boyfriend… -cheesy grin- So review and enjoy! This will probably be multi-chapter. Also… wait never mind, if I say anymore I'll spill what the story is about. xP

* * *

Kari's Perspective

Kari slumped in her desk as she tapped her pen rather loudly. 'Ms. Yagami, since you find making noises with your pen fun please come up to the board and do this problem.' Kari gulped. She sucked at math. Reaching for the chalk she was shaking. Looking at the problem, she tilted her head. 'I'm sorry Mrs. Kenal I don't know the answer.' She said embarrassingly. 'I see.' She said and began continuing with the lecture. She stared into deep space again think about the one she longed for. _Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. _She sighed.

There was a tap at her arm and she turned to her left see a concerned TK. 'What's wrong?' He mouthed. If only she could tell him. If only she could tell him how his deep blue eyes made her melt. If only she could tell him how his golden blonde hair made he knees weak. If only she could tell him how his voice made her world go around. If only she could tell her she loved him. She loved him for his caring personality. She loved him for too many reasons to name. 'Nothing.' She mouthed back. TK was unconvinced.

TK's Perspective

With a worried look TK stared at the one he loved. She saw him as a best friend and no more. He could deal with that, but he won't be able to keep it inside him for so long. 'I don't believe you.' He started. He was interrupted by his teacher asking him the answer to the problem. Thank God he was good at math. '36.' He said nonchalantly.

Returning his attention back to Kari she was in the daydream mode again. He poked her and she seemed to have gone back to the real world. 'Gomen. (a/n Sorry in Japanese.) I was lost in my thoughts.' She replied back.

TK was glad the bell rang for lunch. Walking out of class, he waited for Hikari outside the door. 'What's this oh so important thing you're thinking about that you can't tell me about, Kari?' He said noting that he sounded like an idiot. Why would she tell him if she hadn't told him before, when he asked. He shook his head slightly.

Kari's Perspective

'Um… nothing.' Kari said and gave him a small smile. She continued walking with TK toward the lunch room. 'Right. I'm supposed to believe that.' TK said sarcastically. She almost fainted at how cute he looked when he was caring. In fact, he looked cute all the time. Taking a seat at the usual table with a tray of food in hand, Kari noted that all of the gang was here. 'Hey guys.' She said.

Knowing she'd hear the usual hum of TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken replying, 'Hey Kari.' 'So, did you guys hear about the important announcement that Tai's gonna make after school lets out in the park?' Yolei said. 'Of course I'd know. Tai's my onniie-chan (a/n Not sure if I spelled it right, but it means brother) The only thing I'm unsure of is what he's going to say.' Kari said chewing on a piece of sushi.

The other kids nodded. 'Why is everyone so unactive today?' Kari said.

TK's Perspective

'Speak for yourself. You've been lost in your thoughts all day.' TK responded taking a sip of his soda. 'IS EVERYTHING OKAY KARI?!' Davis shouted. Wincing, Kari calmly said, 'Davis, calm down. Everyone is looking at you,' The students in the cafeteria looked away as they continued their lunches. 'And, I'm fine. I guess the upcoming exams are making me stress is all.' Kari said giving a smile. Of course TK knew better. She was lying.

Knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about it now, he would leave this until later. He wanted to know what was bothering his light of the world. He sighed staring at her. When she turned to him he looked away quickly and blushed. 'Nice one TK.' He thought to himself.

Noticing that Ken and Cody hadn't really said much throughout the whole lunch, he said, 'What's up with you guys?' He said nudging Ken and Cody. 'Nothing…' Ken said while Cody spoke the truth, 'My grandpa is in the hospital and I'm not sure if he's going to be all right.' (a/n By that I mean something else is bothering Ken. What could it be:o Cody is being bothered by his Grandfather. Not to confuse anyone.) 'I'm sure everything's fine Cody! You'll see.' TK said reassuringly. Just then he noticed Yolei whispering something to Kari and she giggled. _Was it about him? Gah, Takeru don't get ahead of yourself! Kari would never laugh at you._

Kari's Perspective

Yolei whispered in my ear, 'Thinking about TK?' Surprised I shook my head no while blushing and Yolei only grinned. Defeated, Kari nodded. 'We'll talk later.' Yolei said. Finally, Yolei started gushing about Ken and Kari couldn't help but giggle. Her mind wandered off to what Taichi's announcement could possibly be…

* * *

Argh, I know it sucked. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better! I'm looking forward to the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think! I'm hoping chapter two will turn out better. Also, the next chapter will probably be longer and the povs will be longer and there will be more characters with povs. Overall, the next chapter will be bigger and better.

-ohTEE


	2. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Enjoy this chapter!

Everybody's Perspective

'So what do you guys think Tai's gonna tell us?' Cody asked as the group was walking out of the front gate of the school. Immediately, everyone turned to Kari. 'What? How am I supposed to know? I may be related to him, but I certainly don't know what stupid ideas he plans.' This earned a laugh from everyone. Instead of taking the usual left, everyone turned right towards to park.

'Anyone have any theories?' Ken spoke up. He hadn't said much since the beginning of the day. 'Uh… he's gonna announce his undying love for Sora?' Kari said giggling. 'I'm not sure about that idea, Kari.' Yolei said teasingly. 'But they are so perfect for each other! They've known each other since childhood and it's just so cute!' Yolei squealed. 'Just like two other people I know…' She said playfully nudging Kari. 'Shut up.' Kari whispered back.

Once at the park, the older group was already there at the usual place on the grass. 'Hey guys!' TK said. The older group turned and then gave the younger group cheery smiles. 'Hurry up! I want to here what Tai has to say.' Matt said impatiently.

'How many more weeks of school left, guys?' Tai began. 'What does that have to do with anything?' Davis asked. 'Just answer the question.' Tai shot back. 'Okay, okay… 19 days.' Davis muttered. 'Uh-huh. And what is our little group called?' Tai asked. The whole group blinked a few times. Tai had lost it. 'Er… the digi-destined.' Sora said.

'I think my brother lost it.' Kari whispered to TK causing him to laugh a little. 'Right. And as the digi-destined I think we should have a great big celebration during the summer – to honor all those who sacrificed for us, to honor our wins against the dark masters, but mostly to just have some fun.' Tai said grinning. 'Uh-huh. That sounds good. Knowing you, you probably already have an idea as to what we are going to do.' Tai only grinned and continued. 'I'm thinking about a trip 2-week trip to America! With the hotels, theme parks, hot girls…' 'TAI!' The group yelled at him. 'Hehe. Like I was saying, hotel, theme parks, beaches, it'll be fun!'

'Tai, that actually sounds good!' Kari said liking the idea. 'One problem though. Cost.' Ken said staring at his wallet. 'Well I already went to the travel agent. He said for 10 people for a two week vacation to Florida, United States including Sea World (a/n Sea World is better than Disney World, man. xP) tickets, hotel rooms, and other little details was about 6000 dollars.' Everybody's eyes seemed to go wide-eyed. '6000 US DOLLARS?!' Yolei burst. 'Well, I've got 2000 and we have a few weeks to earn the money…' Tai said quietly.

'4000 US dollars is a lot. I've only got around 700.' TK put in. 'I've got 650.' Kari said. 'I've got about 950.' Ken said. 'I've only got 300. Sorry, I'm still pretty young.' Cody said nervously. After they all said how much money they had, which of course the older kids had more they determined they had more than enough money. 'It'll be worth it.' Tai had said.

So that was that. Vacation would be set to July 11th. The digi-destined couldn't wait. Something that got them excited was how the rooms were arranged. 2 people per room. Tai told them they could pick who got who.

TK and Kari's Perspective

_Should I ask Kari to be in my hotel room? Will she think I'm stupid? ARGH I DON'T KNOW! _'TK? What's wrong?' The holder of light said looking at him. 'Nothing's wrong. I'm just excited for the vacation.' He said giving a genuine smile. 'I'm not sure who to ask to be my room mate.' Kari looked at him for a moment, looking hurt. 'You have to think about asking your best friend to be room mates with you?' Kari said still looking hurt, but of course she was only kidding.

'So are you saying that you want to be roomies with me? Or is that your way of saying you're in love with the fabulous me?' He said teasingly. Kari blushed and looked away trying to hide her blush. 'Um… th-the first one.' TK couldn't help but laugh. 'I was only kidding. I was going to ask you anyways.' Kari gave him a playful punch.

'You still never told me what you were thinking about a few weeks ago.' TK said still a bit concerned. 'You have a great memory. But it's nothing anymore. It was just a stupid dream that I wanted to come true but it's impossible.' TK raised an eyebrow. 'And what dream could this be?'

'I'd rather not say.'

'Alright, I won't push you. But if you're ever ready to tell me, I'm here.' He said smiling again. Kari wanted to melt right then and there. His smile was so… sweet. How could he be so understanding and cute and nice and athletic and smart and just so LOVABLE? 'How can you do that?' Kari asked, not really meaning to say that out loud. 'Do what?' He replied hoping that this wasn't an insult. 'How can you be so understanding?' Kari asked. 'Am I supposed to answer that?' Kari giggled at his reply. 'I don't know. Can you?'

'No. But I'm glad you think I'm understanding.' He said pulling her closer. Kari blushed but she liked feeling his warm body against her. 'Of course, I am a nice person.' 'Oh yes, you're very modest.' TK only nodded. 'C'mon we're at your house.' He said letting go of her. 'Tomorrow's the vacation! See you at the airport!' TK said and Kari nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'Thanks for being a good friend.' Kari ran inside and TK blushed. He began to think about what would happen tomorrow. After all, it was a big day.

Alright, it wasn't as big and better as I thought. I admit that much. But I didn't have much to write from. The next chapter will be the airport, airplane ride, and the exploration of the hotel. I'll probably add Mimato, Taiora, and Kenlei (rofl. I don't know the true name of the couple.) the next chapter. Until then, signing off

-ohTEE


	3. The Arrival

'TAI!' Kari said jumping up and down in front of the older sibling. 'Huh? What's going on…? HOLY SHIT IT'S 11 AM!' Kari giggled and Taichi eyed the younger girl. 'Tai it's actually 7 o' clock. But do you know what today is?' She said. 'Wait, how is it my clock says 11 AM, but it's actually 7 AM?' He said groggily. 'Tai, I knew you were stupid… but this just takes it to the limits. I obviously changed the time to annoy you. Now back to my question, do you know what today is?'

'The day I kill you?' Tai said a bit furious. Kari only giggled.

'No! Today is the trip to Florida! How could you forget? It was _your_ idea!' Tai blushed. 'It's not everyday you wake up to your little sister being annoying.' He muttered. 'TAI! I'm not little anymore! I'm 15 already.'

'I'm 19, does that make a difference? Look at me and see how mature I am… wait that came out wrong.' Kari laughed. 'Whatever Tai, anyways we're supposed to meet at the airport at 9. Remember, we're picking Sora up!' Kari said giving him a hug before dashing off to her own room. 'She understands me and Sora so much, yet she doesn't understand about TK and herself.' He said before collapsing back on the bed.

'I'M NOT DATING SORA, KARI!' Tai shouted at her a few seconds later before closing his eyes.

Back in Kari's room she sat on her bed doing a supply list check. Her suitcase was laid out on her bed. 'Lets see: Towels, Check, Sunscreen, Check, Bathing Suit, Check, Underwear, Check, Clothes, Check, Toothbrush, Check, Tampons, Check, Makeup, Check, Money, Check. I'm all set!' Kari said content.

Suddenly the phone rang and she jumped. 'Hey Kari! It's TK. Matt can't drive me because of all Mimi's luggage and you know that can get out of hand. Can you ask Tai if you guys can give me a lift to the airport?' Kari smiled, knowing that TK couldn't see her. 'Sure TK, hold on.' 'TAI! Can we drive TK to the airport?' Kari yelled. Tai stepped out. 'What? You want to give Prince Charming a lift? Sure.' Kari blushed. 'TAI SHUT UP!' Picking up the receiver Kari nervously replied, 'Did you hear any of that?'

Of course, with Tai's loud voice TK did. He didn't say anything though. He could only smile. That didn't mean that Kari liked him though. That meant that Tai thought what he thought… 'Hear what? I didn't hear anything.' He said innocently. 'Oh okay, well Tai said sure. We'll be over at 8:30.' TK said his goodbyes and thanks and hung up. 'So, we're giving Prince Char-' Tai began but was cut off by Kari. 'TAI SHUT UP.' Tai laughed and went to his room. 'Taichi we're late. Let's go!' Tai nodded and went down the next floor and got Sora, and then the group walked to Tai's car.

'Gee Sora; I didn't know you could pack so much.' Sora thanked him by whacking him. They drove toward Takashi residence. 'Kari go get your boyfriend.' Kari glared at him at stepped out of the car toward his door. She knocked a few times at his apartment door before finding the familiar fisherman's hat and sweet smile. 'Hey TK. Tai's in the car waiting. Let's go.' She said running off leaving TK to run after her.

Inside the car, Sora was yelling at Tai for being so insensitive. 'Thanks for giving me a ride.' TK said putting his bags in the trunk and sitting in the back next to Kari. 'Anytime Takeru. Anytime.' 'Was there really a need to say my full name?' He commented. 'No, but it's fun to toy with you.' Tai said grinning. 'Tai!' Kari said whacking him in the back of his head. 'Wow, you really do take after Sora. Hurts almost as much.' Tai commented rubbing the back of his head where Kari hit him. 'Do you want a second round of slapping?' Tai shook his head and didn't say a word for the rest of the ride.

At the airport they each took their bags from the trunk; Kari with 2 bags, TK with one bag, Tai with a back pack and a bag, and finally Sora with 3 bags. They strolled into the waiting area as one by one each digi-destine arrived. The last person to arrive was Mimi. 'We're all here!' They exclaimed. 'The plane doesn't leave until 10:30. And as of right now it's…' Joe said glancing at his watch and finished with, '10 o'clock.' 'Wow, only half an hour left.'

'Okay then, let's get some of the details done then.' Tai said. 'Have we all decided who roomies with whom is?' Everyone nodded. 'Who are you pairing with Kari?' Tai asked. 'I'm going with TK.' She stated. 'Ok then, who's going with Ken?' Yolei raised her hand. Tai nodded and continued with, 'Matt?' Mimi raised her hand. 'Izzy?' 'I am.' Joe said. 'Davis?' 'I'm bunking with him.' Cody said. 'That leaves me and Sora. Okay, we're all set!' Suddenly a cat popped out of Kari's backpack. 'Gatomon! You can't come out yet.' Kari said stuffing her back in. 'We all brought our digimon right?' Tai asked. There was a hum of, 'Yess.' 'We're all set! Let's head on the plane. Oh right, before I forget. The seating arrangement on the plane will be… Davis, Kari, and TK in row P. Me, Matt, and Sora in row N. Cody, Ken, and Izzy in row M. Joe, Mimi, and Yolei in row O.'

Everybody nodded and got on the plane. 'I call window!' Davis shouted. 'Okay Davis. Then I guess I'll sit in the middle.' Kari said. And knowingly, TK would sit in the side. Tai sat in the middle, while Matt sat on the outer area and Sora sat by the window. (a/n I won't bother bottling your heads with these arrangements anymore. xD) As the group put their stuff in the cabinets above them they sat down to engage into the flight.

It was a 22-hour flight. 'Hey Kari! Look out that window!' Davis exclaimed looking at the patches of colored dirt below. 'Wow.' She uttered. TK looked also, and as Kari turned around both kids were face to face, almost close enough to kiss. 'Um… s-s-sorry. I didn't mean that.' TK said and looked into the aisle. _She probably thinks I did that on purpose!_ _She'll think I'm some desperate loser for ever now._ TK said feeling sorry for him. As the flight loomed on, things were becoming duller and duller.

Kari eventually fell asleep and rested her head on TK's shoulder. (A/n We all saw that coming. xD) TK rested his head on hers with an angry and jealous fuming Davis staring at them. TK shut his eyes and was awakened to hear, 'Dinner is ready, sir. What would you like?' TK blinked a few times, and noticed Kari still sleeping. She was probably hungry so she lightly tapped her.

'Kari, are you hungry?' He said quietly. 'Huh? What? Oh, uh yeah I guess. What is there to eat?' She said to the flight attendant. 'Ah, well I suppose I should be asking all three of you what you would like to eat.' She said with a light laugh. 'I highly recommend a salad and sushi.' Kari nodded along with TK and Davis. As food came along, they munched on it. 'Mmm. These are pretty good.' Davis said with his mouth full.

Kari giggled at him. 'Yeah.' TK felt a hint of jealousy, but shrugged it off. Davis was charming… well, just a little. A few hours later, they had finished their dinner and had dozed off lightly. TK woke up to see sunlight streaming in. He was a bit disappointed that there were still six hours left of the flight. He looked in the seat ahead of him to see Sora already up. 'Good morning Sora.' He said cheerfully. 'Oh, hey TK! Good morning to you too.' Eventually, all the other digi-destine woke up.

For the breakfast course, they had eaten an omelet. TK got up to stretch his legs. 'Hey Sora, do you want to switch seats with me? I feel like hanging with the guys.' TK said. 'I'm hurt, TK. You don't like sitting next to me?' Kari said in a fake hurt voice. TK laughed. 'Of course I do, I just need to talk to Matt about something, and probably I'll need to ask Tai too.' Kari nodded, and so did Sora. Tai switched places with where Sora had been sitting so TK could sit in the middle.

'What are you up to, Squirt?' Matt asked. 'Uh… about a gir-' Tai laughed. 'Kari?' TK put a finger to his mouth signaling that he didn't want Kari to hear. Then TK nodded, blushing. 'So, what's the problem?' Matt asked. 'You see… we almost kissed before because we somehow ended up face to face…' Tai looked at him. 'How did you do that?' 'It's a long story… but it was a total accident. Anyways, I think she might think I tried to do that on purpose and that I'm just some perv…' Matt and Tai laughed hysterically. 'What the hell are you talking about? Girls don't think like that, unless you're like a total stranger.' TK felt a bit better about it.

'Gah, I almost kissed him Sora!' Kari said quietly. 'Really? How?' Sora asked curiously. 'Well, I looked out the window at the same time he did, but I turned back toward him before he did so we became face to face really close and…' Sora interrupted her. 'I understand. So why is that a bad thing?' 'I don't know… it felt like he didn't want to kiss me. I knew it was impossible. He doesn't like me that way at all.' Kari said disappointed.

'Kari, you don't know that for sure.' Kari nodded. 'Thanks for the talk Sor.' Davis looked at the girls for a moment whispering. 'I like to whisper too.' He said leaning in close to them saying in a hush voice. 'Davis!' Davis only laughed and looked at the movie playing. Finally, the plane landed. As the kids made their way out of the airport, onto two taxis, and then to the hotel they looked at it. 'Woah!' They all exclaimed.

'Tai, how did we manage to afford Seaworld, plane tickets, and rooms to a five-star hotel for two weeks for only 6000 US dollars?' Mimi asked. 'What can I say? I've got the charm.' He said grinning. They entered the hotel excited for what would await them.

* * *

Alright, so I tried to get a good cliff-hanger. It sucked. It was kinda long, I supposed. But not really. Anyways, it was pretty good. So, get ready for chapter 4. Review.

Also:

Thank you so much for the reviews! One of them made me laugh about Davis. All of them are an inspiration to me to write more. So, until next time.

-ohTEE


	4. The Room Adventures

'This… is a huge hotel.' Davis gaped as they entered inside. There was a big chandelier hanging high above their heads, and it was quite fancy. From outside, Ken had counted 20 floors. There were even two elevators for floors one to ten and eleven to twenty. As Tai went to go check in, the group stood in a circle talking about the hotel.

'This is with no doubt the biggest hotel I've ever stayed in.' TK said still awed. The rest of the group nodded.

Tai came back holding five card keys (A/n you know, where you just slip the card into the scanning thingy and the door opens.) and five card holders. 'TK and Kari get room…' 'TK GETS TO BE WITH KARI?!' Davis boomed. 'What if he like hurts her?' Davis said quietly. 'Was that an insult?' TK said.

'Everyone knows that TK is the nicest person ever. He would never do anything to Kari. If anything, I'd be more worried if _you_ were with Kari.' Yolei said. _Go Yolei!_ TK thought.

TK blushed. 'Aw, I'm not that nice. I can be very evil, if I wanted to.' TK said grinning. The group laughed. 'As I was saying, TK and Kari get room 440.' Tai said handing them the key. 'Ken and Yolei get room 441.' Tai yet again, handed the couple the key. 'Matt and Mimi receive room 442.' They received the key. 'Izzy and Joe are in room 443.' The key was given. 'Davis and Cody are going in room 444.' Tai continued in giving them the key. 'And finally Sora and I are across the hall from Kari, so if you need me I'm only a few steps away. So we're room 445.' He said clutching the key.

Once again, Tai's overprotective side had come over him. TK was lucky that Tai had known him since TK was 8. 'Let's head out to our rooms and unpack and we'll meet down here in an hour, okay?' Tai said.

Everyone agreed and everyone made their way to the elevator.

Since Izzy was the nearest one, he pushed the up button. As the ding went off they entered. They were surprised at how luxurious the elevator was. It was sleek and clean, and there was even a TV inside!

'What floor?' Matt asked. '4.' Tai stated. 'Aw, I love high floors.' Mimi said.

'The view is fantastic on high floors.' Ken put in.

'Unless you're afraid of heights.' Davis said sheepishly.

Everyone proceeded to their respectful rooms.

TK + Kari's Room

'Wow! This must be the best suite they have!' Kari exclaimed looking at their room, with the door shutting automatically. 'Actually,' TK started, 'This is the second to best suite. This is the east wing suite. The best suite is the west wing suite. But I have to say, this is a fantastic suite.' TK said looking at the space.

The bathroom was too their right and there was a living room complete with a huge wide screen TV, a coffee table and a couch. The TV was protected by a glass slate. 'TK, look the TV is as big as three of our school desks combined!' Kari said.

'Wow, Tai sure knows how to book great rooms.' TK said. There were two closets. The next door was the bedroom and Kari and TK got weird looks. 'There's only one bed.' She said.

TK grinned. 'It's a king size bed. I'm sure we'll both fit on it.' _Did he just flirt with me? No, that's not possible. He only thinks of me as a best friend, and no more._ Kari thought.

'I'm sure I'll fit on it. I'm not sure about you Takashi.' Kari said smirking. 'Are you implying that I'm _fat_?'

'Maybe…' Kari said playfully. 'No, I'm only kidding. You're the thinnest, buffest guy I ever knew.' Kari said giving him a kiss on the cheek, in wish she regretted. _Why did I do that?! He doesn't like me that way. He'll think I'm weird and then our friendship will be ruined!_

TK touched the spot where Kari kissed him and looked away, but he was actually trying to hide his smile. He knew she didn't like him, but he couldn't help but smile. Hikari Yagami had kissed him on the cheek. Okay, that wasn't the first time. But kisses on the cheek were special. _What the hell am I thinking? I'm just being weird._ TK thought.

'I'm thin and buff, huh? I always knew I was.' Kari raised an eyebrow. 'Modest, much?' She commented. TK only laughed.

Sora and Tai's Room

(A/n Basically, every hotel room that the digi-destine stay in is like TK and Kari's so I won't describe that.)

'Wow Tai! This is a fantastic room.' Sora cried as she entered pulling her suitcase in. She walked up to the windows and opened the curtains to let some sunlight in. The view was amazing! It was a view of the beach and palm trees were slightly swaying. The road had cars passing by and it was a very neat and unpolluted place.

'Tai take a look!' Sora called. 'Oh yeah, it's beautiful.' Tai called back. 'Did you even look?' She said sarcastically. 'Uh… yeah sure I did.' Sora rolled her eyes. 'What are you doing anyways?' She asked. 'Unpacking my stuff, that's what I'm doing. Oh yeah, you're sleeping in the same bed as me.' Tai called back from the bedroom. 'You're kidding me.' Sora said.

'What? You don't like sleeping with good old Taichi?' He said giving a smirk. _I'd love to! I mean… I'm in love with him. I know that. But I only said that in a kidding way. Oh well, I'll just make up a joke. _'No I don't. You snore too loud.' Sora retorted back.

'Do not.' Tai said.

'Do to.' Sora fought back.

'Do not.'

This went on for a while.

Ken and Yolei's Room

'This is a big room.' Yolei said. 'You bet it is. I wonder why there's only one bed though.' Ken said giving a quick glance at the bedroom.

'Guess we're bunking in.' Yolei said simply. _Oh my Gosh! This is going to be so cool._ Yolei said thinking to herself. 'Yeah, I guess we are.' Ken said a bit to cheerfully.

'I guess he's happy. This is great!' Yolei said to herself mentally.

She began unpacking her stuff and within half an hour she was done.

Ken, being a boy and not packing as much stuff as Yolei, had finished ten minutes earlier. 'What do you think of this trip?' Ken asked. 'It sounds exciting. I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun.' Yolei said adjusting her glasses. Ken nodded.

'Um, Yolei?' Ken asked. 'Yes?' Yolei asked. _What is he going to ask me?!_

'I… l-l-like…' Ken started seeming a little nervous.

_This could be it! Does he love me? Does he? _

'I like your shirt.' He finished dumbly. _Damn, why couldn't I tell her? I sound like an idiot._

'Oh… thanks.' Yolei said sounding disappointed.

'Well Ken, I've loved you since I first saw you on TV. I loved you even more as soon as you joined the digi-destine. I will love you forever. If you don't love me I understand…' Yolei said. 'Did I just say that?' Yolei thought.

'I love you too. I've loved you forever. I was afraid to tell you.' Yolei nodded slowly drawing in for a kiss. Ken followed her suit and leaned in as well slowly closing his eyes, as their lips met.

Davis and Cody's Room

'I have to say, this is a great room.' Cody said. Davis only nodded still bummed out with the fact that 'TP' was staying with Kari instead of Davis.

'I can't believe that TC! How dare he stay with my girl?' Davis said pacing back and forth.

'Davis, I think you're over-reacting. Just don't do anything stupid or Kari-chan will think you're a dork.' Cody said. Cody knew if Yolei were here she would respond in a, 'She already thinks you're a dork.' Cody smiled a bit at that.

'It's unfair! How come that guy gets to be with her and I don't?' Davis whined. Cody knew he wanted to say that it was destiny that they were meant to be. Everyone knew they were supposed to be together. Even Davis knew that. Instead he replied, 'I don't know. I'm not good with girls Davis.'

'Oh well. I guess I'll make the best of it. I'll enjoy Seaworld and maybe Kari and I will go on a water slide in that double tube thing together and then when she clutches me tightly we'll kiss and we'll get married one day.' Davis said dreamily. Cody stared at him giving him a strange look.

'Davis, you are definitely one of the weirdest friends I've ever had.' That was all Cody could say.

Matt and Mimi's Room

'Florida is so cool!' Mimi shouted as she came in. 'yves ik is.' Matt responded. 'Huh?' Mimi said looking at him before laughing. He had, had to carry his bags and her bags and he had to carry one of the bags in his mouth. 'Sorry Matt!' She said taking the two lightest bags from him and from his mouth. Matt stared at her, 'Thanks for the big help Meems.' He said sarcastically. Mimi only smiled sweetly.

'I can't believe this! I've never been in Florida before!' Mimi exclaimed 'You've lived in America for a few years and you've never been in Florida before?' Matt asked. Mimi shook her head. 'I live up there. In New York.' Mimi said pointing up. _I knew you came from up there in Heaven. How did you manage to get down here, my angel?_ Matt thought. He tried to be funny.

'You live on the fifth floor of this hotel?' Matt said eyeing her. Mimi laughed. 'Of course not! I mean north of Florida in New York.'

'I know. I'm just playing with you.' He said giving her a hug. 'What was that for?' She asked. 'That was for being you.' Mimi smiled and his respond. (A/n They aren't exactly together, it was just a fluff. They'll probably get together sometime in the later chapters.)

Izzy and Joe's Room

'Prodigious!' Izzy exclaimed looking around at the room. 'Yeah.' Joe said carrying the bags. 'Uh dude, can I sleep on the couch? It's gonna be weird for two guys that are perfectly straight sleeping in one bed.' Joe said. Izzy gave him a weird stare and looked into the bedroom before nodding. 'Yeah. Since you offered to be on the couch I get the comfy bed.' Izzy said before opening his laptop.

Joe was about to protest but couldn't think of a response. Instead he just glared at Izzy. After finishing pack both discovered that there were fifteen minutes before the meeting time.

'How's the computer stuff coming?' Joe asked. 'I've just discovered this new software that might give me more information on how digivolving works.' Izzy said. 'Oh, that's cool! Tell me anything you learn.' Joe said. Izzy nodded and added, 'Oh, by the way how's medical school?' 'Oh, it's okay. You know with all the studying, but I'm content with it. You know how studying comes easy to me.' Izzy nodded.

'It's time to go.' Joe said looking at his watch.

Everyone's Perspective

All the Digi-Destine came out of their room at the same time and laughed. 'Let's go downstairs and see what the hotel restaurant has to offer. I'm starving!' Davis said. Typical Davis. 'Yeah me too.' Ken said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. It was almost noon, and they knew the hotel had a pretty good buffet. They headed towards the elevator.

After eating, it was already 1:30. 'Seaworld can wait for tomorrow. It's better to have a full day instead of half a day.' Tai said. 'Wow, Tai when did you become so sensible?' Matt said grinning.

'Shut up Matt. I'm very clever and you know it.' Tai said. Kari laughed at this and began to tell a story, 'Oh yeah Tai? What about the time with the pancakes and Augumon…' 'Nobody wants to hear about that right now Kari. Right? Right.' Tai said nervously. 'Let's go site seeing!' TK suggested. 'Sounds great, TK.' Sora said.

* * *

There was a lot of flirting and stuff in this one, but it wasn't that bad, right? The reviews you guys give me are so inspiring. Each one gives me a reason to continue writing. Keep on reviewing. Until the next chapter

-ohTEE


	5. The Day Out

I am going to mentally slap myself. I forgot about the digimon! Gah! They'll like die in the suitcases. Lmao. Also, for digimon like Augumon, they'll be Koromon just to make it easier. Because carrying around a fire-breathing digimon isn't that smart. So uh, enjoy.

* * *

'Wait!' Kari said as they were about to exit the hotel.

'Huh? What is Kari?' Tai asked. 'Let's bring our digimon.' Kari replied.

'Right. Good idea. I bet they'd love to see this!' Yolei replied nodding. 'We'll meet in the hallway then.' Tai said.

_A few minutes later…_

'Gatomon, you're going to love Florida! I've barely seen it yet I love it so much.' Kari said to the feline in the hallway. Gatomon simply replied, 'Just as long as I don't get sunburn.'

'You have fur.' Davis said. 'Red fur doesn't make me look good.' Gatomon replied. As soon as the whole digi-destine heard that, they all cracked up.

'What?' Gatomon asked innocently. Making their way downstairs, Sora asked 'Are we taking a cab or walking?'

'Cab.' The boys said.

'Walking.' The girl said at the same time.

'Lazy bums…' Yolei said quietly causing the girls to giggle. 'How about we have girls' day out and boys' day out?' Kari suggested.

'That sounds great!' Sora said.

'Aw, but who's going to carry our bags when we go shopping?' Mimi said disappointed.

'Uh… I think Kari's right. Let's have boys' day out!' Matt said quickly. All the boys nodded quickly and ran away leaving the girls to their laughter. 'Take care of your digimon! Don't do anything bad.' Sora called at them. 'Yes mommy Sora.' Tai said sarcastically.

'Don't worry; we'll take care of them.' Tentomon said. 'Good, I trust you over them.' Sora said.

As the boys left the girls crowded in a circle. 'Where to?' Biyomon asked.

All the girls grinned and shouted at the same time, 'SHOPPING!'

To the boys

'Nice save Matt.' TK said flashing a grin.

'Any suggestions on what to do now?' Joe asked. 'Uh…' All the boys said in union. 'You know, helping the girls carry their bags is better than doing nothing.' Tai moped after a half our of walking.

'Are you sure you're only saying that because you want to see Sora?' Matt teased. 'Shut up.' Tai retorted. 'Oh, so it's true.' Matt continued. 'No it is not!' Tai pleaded. 'Of course…' Tai rolled his eyes in defeat.

'Actually, I think Tai is right. Helping the girls would be better than this.' TK said hands in his pockets. 'I have an idea.' Davis said grinning. The boys raised an eyebrow, 'This should be good.' Cody said.

'Let's spy on them!' Davis said quietly as the boys were huddled around him. 'Wouldn't that be invading their priv-' Cody started. 'Yes yes, but this would be a good chance for Tai and Sora; and Matt and Mimi; and Ken and Yolei.' TK said smirking.

'I thought you were a good boy.' Cody said smiling a little. _Of course I'm a good boy. I just want a good opportunity to stare at Kari without being so cautious._ TK thought to himself. _Ah, Takeru. What the hell are you thinking? That's desperate. No. Takeru Takashi is not a desperate boy. Okay… maybe a little for Kari._ 'Hello? EARTH TO TK!' Tai was saying. 'Huh, what?'

'There we go.' Tai said smiling. 'As I was saying… you shouldn't be talking you know you want to catch a peek at my little sis.' Davis was fuming mad now. He coughed a bit loudly. Matt gave him a warning glare and said, 'You should take cough drops.' That made Davis shut up.

'I do not. And I thought you were protective of Kari.' TK said defensively. 'I am. You are TK, though. I can trust you more than…' Tai pointed to Davis, 'him.' He continued. 'There's nothing going on with me and Kari, honest.' TK shot back. 'Oh please. Don't try to hide it. You like her.' Izzy said.

'No I don't.' TK said weakly.

The group laughed, even Davis. 'You are a horrible liar.' Ken said. 'I don't see you being so innocent. I know you're head of heels for Yolei.' TK said trying to get the attention off him.

Ken blushed. 'Um… yeah about that.' Ken covered his mouth as if he weren't supposed to say anything. 'What's going on with you and Yolei?' Cody asked with suspicion.

The group now surrounded Ken and were questioning him. TK stayed to the side and Tai crept away from group to talk to TK. 'I know you love my sister.' TK was about to protest but Tai continued. 'I'm fine with you dating her.' TK quietly muttered, 'She doesn't like me back.' Tai sighed. _You don't know the half of it. She stares at your pictures all the time and she says your name when she sleeps. She's in love with you. Too bad I promised her not to tell you anything._ Tai thought.

'I guess I'm up for spying.' Joe said nonchalantly as the group got tired of questioning Ken and were now walking in a not-so-straight line. The group nodded. When you add a group of boys that include Tai, Davis, and Matt and you add spying to that… it won't be a very pretty day.

The guys headed toward the mall and quickly found the girls. The girls didn't see them however. 'Eavesdrop… shall we?' Davis asked mischievously. The boys soon showed a smile creeping up on their faces. They girls went into the food court. The boys crawled down and there was a wall separating their table and the boys. The wall had soil and plants.

'Come out. We know you're there. Pathetic boys.' Sora said as if they were young children. 'Damn. How did you guys know?' Tai said standing up. 'We have special senses.' Yolei said grinning. The boys shivered at what other 'powers' the girls may have.

'We just ate three hours ago and you're hungry already?' Matt questioned. 'We're growing girls.' Mimi said innocently causing the girls to giggle. 'Come to think of it, I'm hungry.' Davis said. The boys pulled up a chair to the table. 'Excuse me.' Kari began, 'But we were here first and there is no way in hell that you guys are all going to fit at this table. So shoo.' 'So mean…' A few boys grumbled before retreating to a table sideways-across from them.

After the eating process was finished yet again, the group decided to retreat back to the hotel to rest. 'Finally! I'm so tired!' Patamon shouted. The rest of the digimon nodded.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for it being kinda short. The next chapter will be about the hotel after they came back from their day and Seaworld! Again, sorry for not really including the digimon. It's just hard to balance all the parts out. Haha. I may add a new chapter today again, just because I'm in the writing mood. So if you want it just review and I'll probably write. :P Also tell me what you think of it so far. I will gladly accept flames, since they will make my writing better. Compliments give me great inspiration as well. So basically review please. Until the next chapter,

-ohTEE


	6. Finally Together

Alright, you know what one of the best inspiration is besides reviews? Listening to the Japanese Digimon Songs. They are so cool. Especially the song Stand By Me; it's so beautiful. And I have to say, PrincessOfTheDigimon and Xanpluto you guys are fantastic reviewers. I was surprised at how fast you reviewed. I really enjoy the fact that people are reading my story and liking it. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I've officially decided that since it is DIGIMON I will promise to include more of the digimon. ;D Finally, I will NOT make TK and Kari do anything beyond making out/frenching. I repeat, will NOT write something on the terms of anything that must be rated mature. I'd never look at the Takari name in the same way again. xD

* * *

'Whew! Finally I can sit! No, I can lie down!' Kari exclaimed as she came in rushing into the bedroom and then collapsed on the bed. The white sheets and the soft bed made her feel sleepy but it felt great. 'You can't possibly be that tired, can you?' TK said with a laugh. He stood against the door with his back leaning against it, his arms crossed and one of his legs slightly lifted.

'You are one to talk. You haven't been following Meems around the mall shopping for who knows what.' Kari said then stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly the phone rang and TK went to get the phone, but Kari beat him to it as she was closer to the phone.

'Hullo? This is Kari speaking.' She spoke. There was a pause. 'Okay. Kay. ALRIGHT! Tai! I won't, I promise. No, TK is being a good little boy. Tai! Shut up! Good bye. See you tomorrow.' TK stared at her. 'You won't do what? I'm a good boy? See you tomorrow?' Kari laughed at his confusion and then recalled the conversation again.

_Hullo? This is Kari speaking._

_Hey Kari! This is Tai. I just wanted to say you'll have to order your own food. _

_We decided not to eat together tonight, just order takeout or something. Remember don't order too much. Don't order anything that's bad for you either. Oh yeah and-_

_ALRIGHT TAI!_

_How's TK doing?_

_He's being a good little boy._

_Aw, Prince Charming is being a good little boy._

_Tai! Shut up!_

_Anyways see you tomorrow morning. Bye!_

_Goodbye. See you tomorrow._

'It's nothing. Tai was just checking up on us. He said we have to order take out today since we won't be going out as a group to eat. We're supposed to meet him in the morning is all.' Kari explained. TK nodded. 'It's only 5 o'clock. What do you suggest we do?' Patamon asked.

'Let's head down to the pool.' TK suggested. 'No, we'll swim tomorrow at Sea World.' Kari said, not really in the mood to get wet. 'It wouldn't hurt.' TK said. 'Well you can go by yourself then.' Kari said stubbornly. 'No, then I'll be lonely. It's no fun without a friend or two.' TK pouted.

'Then go ask Davis or someone.' Kari said. 'You are so stubborn.' Kari smiled. 'Why thank you!'

TK rolled his eyes. 'Well then what do you want to do?' TK finally caved in. 'I don't know.' Kari said. TK gave her a "you-are-so-annoying look". 'Fine then, I'll go talk to Patamon and Gatomon. At least they listen to me.' TK said playfully sticking his tongue out at her. The two digimon had been watching the digi-destine 'fight' for the past few minutes and they sighed at their immaturity.

'Humans…' Gatomon muttered.

'I'll be watching TV.' Kari said nonchalantly.

'I want to watch TV!' TK said. He ran in front of her to grab the remote and then plopped on the couch taking up all the space so Kari didn't have room. Kari stared at him but couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. She put her hands on her hips and bursted, 'TK!'

'Yes?' He said grinning. He flipped on the TV and started to watch some anime that came up. 'You are so immature.' She huffed. She then sat on his legs, seeing as she had no other way to sit. 'Aw, Kari! You're blocking the view of the TV!' TK said groaning. The digimon were giggling at the two children finding how they were handling things funny.

_TK is so much fun to be with. If only we were more than friends… I love him too much to let our friendship be ruined though. _Kari stared into his eyes for a moment lost in her own daydream for a few seconds. 'Well then you should move! Then, I can sit and you would have a better view.' Kari said logically. Seeing there was no way to get a good comeback from that, TK got up and sat up regularly.

_I love her. I always have since we were eight and I always will until the end of the world and a day after that. She's so beautiful and kind, caring, smart, and loyal. It's a wonder a guy like me could end up best friends with her. God I love her so much! _TK said. They watched TV for the next two hours chatting away about just about anything. Finally seven o'clock rolled around and they decided to order they're food. Kari dialed a Vietnamese restaurant they found in the phone book. 'Hello. You have reached Pho Sho. (A/n Pho is a Vietnamese noodle thingy. Pho Sho. Get it? Haha.) What would you like to order?' A lady spoke. 'I'll have two orders of fried rice.' Kari stated.

Within fifteen minutes the food had arrived in small white boxes. After eating, it was around eight o'clock. 'We still have around two hours to kill before going to sleep.' TK said. 'Let's go for a walk.' Kari suggested. The two digimon were eating the leftovers of the food, but they too nodded. 'After we…' _Munch. Munch. _'Finish this.' Patamon had said. After waiting for around ten minutes, they were ready.

Patamon and Gatomon were following close behind as they stepped onto the sidewalk just outside the hotel. The sun was on the verge of setting and it was very pretty. 'Gatomon, Patamon, and TK go stand over there. I want to take a picture of you guys and the sunset.' Kari explained. They did as they were told and smiled for the camera. TK held a peace sign up and everyone at once said, 'Cheese!'

The photo came out great, or that's what it looked like on the digital camera. 'That's a nice photo.' Kari stated looking at it. TK nodded as he looked over her shoulder into the camera.

'TK and Kari sure are getting closer than ever… even more than they were before.' Patamon said since they were out of earshot of the human couple. Gatomon nodded. 'They are too dense to see that they love each other.' She stated. Both digimon sighed at their absent-minded partners.

Back in the hotel, Kari yawned. 'I'm going to take a shower, brush my teeth and get some Zs.' Kari stated. TK nodded and told her he would take a shower after her.

Once everyone was settled, TK and Kari slid into the bed feeling a bit awkward for sleeping in the same bed. Patamon and Gatomon were sleeping at the foot of their bed. 'Good night TK.' Kari said before drifting off to sleep. 'Good night Kari.' TK said, but TK could not sleep. Time passed.

He heard Kari talk in her sleep. 'T…K…' She said quietly. 'Huh?' He said looking at her. 'Oh, she's dreaming!' TK said quietly to herself. 'About me?' He said with a questioning look. 'I…' Then she didn't talk for the rest of her night. 'Gah, I'm never going to sleep now! What was she going to say?' TK thought to himself.

Morning came too soon for both the kids. Kari got up first and she was changed before TK even got up. TK soon followed her same routine, except more groggily and brushed his teeth and changed. 'You sure do talk a lot in your sleep.' TK said teasingly. 'Huh?' Kari said with a blush. _Had he heard what I said?_ 'I… do not. You didn't… hear anything stupid right?' Kari asked cautiously. TK being as dense as he was did not see that as a hint to the possibility that Kari may love him. 'No, not really.' He said. Kari breathed a sigh of relief.

The digimon were to stay in their room doing heaven knows what, probably watching TV since the kids went out for breakfast. All the digi-destine promised to bring food back for the digimon.

They went to the hotel restaurant and ate a nice egg breakfast. 'Good morning everyone!' Tai said cheerily. 'You sure are happy, Tai. What'd you do?' Matt said. Tai only grinned. 'Nothing really happened. I mean, it's not important.' 'TAI! Are you saying that I'm not im-' Sora said yelling at Tai. 'I'm only kidding. Sora and I had a nice talk last night… and then,' Tai raised his hand to show that he was holding Sora's hand.

'AW! THAT'S SO SWEET!' All the girls squealed at once. 'Sora, we're so happy for you!' They said union yet again. Sora smiled happily. She looked happier than she had ever been in her life.

'Way to go Tai!' The boys chirped. Tai's grin couldn't get any bigger. 'I feel like it's the happiest day of my life.' Was all he could muster up. 'Aw…' The girls said again.

'If only you and TK…' Yolei started to whisper in Kari's ear. Kari gave her a death glare and Yolei shut up, but she was smiling.

'Today is our first day going to Sea World. (A/n Alright, I don't know much about Sea World since I've never been there, but I went to the website. From what I can tell, I don't really see that many water park-like rides. Let's just pretend they're there. xD) We'll get ready after breakfast and then meet down here in an hour. Be sure to bring towels, and change into your bathing suits, but where some type of clothing over it. Bring sunscreen and whatever else you girls need. Ready? Move out and get prepared!' Tai announced. As they walked toward the elevators all the girls were surround around Sora.

'What happened?' Yolei squealed.

'Well… we were eating dinner. We started talking about old times and then we came to love… Tai confessed that he loved me and I told him that I loved him back. Simple? Now we're going out.' Sora told the story.

'That's so sweet! Was there any kissing?' Kari asked mischievously. 'Just a little…' Sora said innocently. 'Don't tell me you two…' Kari began. 'No! We didn't go that far!' Sora said her face flushed with crimson red.

'Okay, good.' Kari said a bit panicked. 'That'd be kind of weird, don't you think?' Kari asked. 'Don't worry Kari, we won't go to the extremes… like that unless we're married. Which I hope we will be; I love him so much!' Sora said sounding like child. Kari smiled, 'I'm so happy for you two!'

Inside the room, TK's feet dragged against the white carpet. 'What are you doing?' Kari said eyeing him. 'I'm walking.' He stated. Kari raised an eyebrow at him. 'Why are you dragging your feet? Is something bugging you?'

'No, of course not.' TK said forcing a smile.

'Okay…' Kari said. She knew perfectly well why he was upset, but she wanted this thing she was doing to be a surprise! 'Well, hurry up and get your stuff ready! You can change in the bedroom, I'll change in the bathroom.' Kari stated. She took her bathing suit with her into the bathroom. The bathroom was quite luxurious. The actual toilet was in another door within the bathroom, and even inside that door it was spacious. Even the toilet paper holder was made of gold! Kari stepped onto the tile floor and began to undress and slip on her bottom portion of her swimsuit which was lime green and slightly striped with white. The same went for her top with was a bikini. It was tied at the back. The bathing suit fit her perfectly, although she likes wearing a one-piece better.

On the outside she wore a yellow t-shirt that was way too big for her and peach colored shorts. The sink was beautiful and incredibly neat. The soap they supplied for her looked expensive. She decided to not take it since the sign said, 'You can't take it with you but if you do we'll have to charge you for it!' She didn't want to take her chances.

'TK, I'm ready? How about you?' She said knocking on the bedroom door. 'I'm ready.' He said opening the door. He was carrying a blue bag that probably contained all the items he needed; a towel, shampoo, sunscreen, ect. Kari got her bag ready and then she called out to her digimon, 'Going to Sea World! I'll bring you back a souvenir Gatomon.'

* * *

I have to say, this whole entire story sucked. The plotline was okay. But The way I wrote everything made it incredibly simple. I'll try harder on the next chapter, I promise. Next chapter; a special surprise is in store for TK. What is it? 


	7. The Water Park Adventures

As the group stepped outside, they could feel a small breeze pass on the sunny cloudless day. TK was still a bit down and he was lost in his daydreams thinking. _I can't believe it! How could they forget my birthday? Even Kari forgot! This is so… unbelievable. Kari never forgets._

TK was too lost in his thoughts to notice the group whispering to one another. 'Do we all know the plan?' Matt asked. The group nodded. Tai asked, 'How much is this costing me?'

Matt could only grin and look away. 'Not much…' He said quietly. Tai groaned.

'Any reason as to why you look so down?' Kari said as the group broke apart. 'The day is perfect; the temperature is perfect; and best of all you're beside your friends. What's wrong?'

TK couldn't believe it. She really had forgotten! 'Um… nothing. I just feel a little humid.' He lied. Kari knew he was lying, she knew it with all her heart. She couldn't ruin the surprise though. Even if it hurt her that TK thought she had forgotten his birthday!

'Alright, we're here!' Mimi exclaimed.

_Right after the group changed (as in just took off their outside clothes) and packed away their stuff, applied sunscreen and all that other crap…_

'TK, can you wait here for a second? The rest of us need to get something and we need you to, uh… watch the stuff.' Kari said. It was hard to lie to TK since he usually saw through her. He didn't.

TK sighed.

A few moments later he heard the park intercom say, 'This is for Takeru Takashi!' Wait a second… this is Kari's voice! 'Huh?' He said out loud.

Suddenly, he heard the all too familiar voices. First Kari, then Matt, then Tai, then Sora, and eventually the whole group was singing 'Happy Birthday'. Even Davis was singing! He smiled proudly. _They didn't forget! _That was all he could repeat inside his mind.

As the song ended, he heard Matt's voice. 'TK, enjoy your sixteenth year! We all love you, and we could never forget your birthday.' TK's grin grew wider and wider.

A few feet away he heard a couple – an older man and women saying, 'Aw, that's sweet Takeru's friends to do that.' TK knew that his friends were the best of the best. He began to wonder how he could have such great friends.

When the group returned bearing huge smirks TK was speechless. 'Wow…' He uttered. The digi-destine crowded around him and gave him a huge hug almost suffocating him. 'You rock, Squirt.' Matt said.

'I thought you guys forgot!' TK said after the affection fest was over. 'Aw, we could never forget something as big as your sixteenth birthday!' Kari said. 'I remember when I was sixteen…' Tai said in a daze. 'Just because you're old doesn't mean you can start wondering what its like to be young and free and beautiful.' Kari said teasingly.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Tai said angrily.

'Let's go! We aren't just going to stand around here where there are rides and shows for us to enjoy!' Davis exclaimed. The group nodded.

'Where do we want to go first?' Mimi asked.

'Rides!' Some kids exclaimed.

'Shows!' Other kids shouted.

'Spa!' A few girls announced.

'Oi vay…' Tai thought.

'I have a plan.' The eldest digi-leader announced. 'Well, spit it out Tai!' Matt retorted.

'Everyone go where they want to go… make sure you have your D3s to email each other. Then we'll meet here at…' Tai looked at the huge clock that was in front of him, '5 o'clock. We'll catch up on what we did and then we'll take off from there.'

'Intelligent plan, Tai. I can't believe you made it up.' Sora replied.

'Let's go already!' Davis whined. Mimi and Yolei headed toward the spa. Ken, Izzy, and Joe went to watch some whale show. TK, Tai, Davis, Kari, and Sora went together on some of the rides.

(A/n Since in this story, I really only emphasize the relationship between Hikari and Takeru/Taichi and Sora I will only show what happens to those couples and Davis. Even though I have hints of Mimato and Kenlie.)

'Hey Kari, do you want to go on the water slide with me?' Davis asked.

Kari nodded slowly not exactly liking the idea… she'd rather be with TK but oh well. It was only a ride, right?

'Great! I'll get a double tube!' Davis exclaimed happily.

TK had a look of jealousy but quickly shrugged it off. 'I guess I'll go alone…' He said quietly.

'Hey Sora, are you scared? I'll go with you if you are…' Tai said sheepishly. 'I've been through tons of worse things, like Myotismon. I'm not scared.' Sora said giving him a push. 'Oh, touchy touchy.' Tai said clicking his tongue. 'Do you want to test my patience?' Sora said turning around. Tai stared wide-eyed at her and shook his head 'No.'

Sora couldn't help but laugh. 'You are so pathetic sometimes.' She muttered before taking a single tube, along with Tai and then TK. 'You really know how to bug the hell out of her…' TK whispered in Tai's ear. Tai smirked. 'I am charming, and she just has to admit that.' He said shrugging. TK chuckled at Tai.

They seemed to walk over two hundred steps before finally reaching the top of the slide. The overprotective side of Tai had revealed itself once again as Tai saw that Davis and Kari were about to go on the same tube together. He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to let a clone of himself go with Kari. It was too creepy. That and he didn't trust Davis that much.

TK was a much safer choice. Plus, Kari was so in love with him. He whispered something into the lifeguard's ear and the lifeguard nodded. 'Sir, I'll have to ask that you use this young man's tube,' He said gesturing to TK, 'And sir, I'll ask that you go with this young lady.' He said pointing at TK and Kari. TK was trying to hide a huge smirk.

'WHAT?! WHY?!' Davis boomed. 'Lifeguard's orders.' The lifeguard stated. Davis cursed under his breathed before taking TK's tube aggressively. TK slid over next to Kari and gave her a warm smile. The tube was a peachy yellow and it looked firm. Tai was watching the event happening and gave a thumbs up to the lifeguard.

Suddenly the song Run Around started on the intercom. (A/n If you don't know, Run Around is that song where in Season 2 they would use whenever they were about to win a battle or something.) It brought back memories to TK. That was Kari and TK's 'song'. TK grinned at her. 'Good times, huh?' He remarked. Kari too noticed the song and gave him a smile.

She nodded. Kari got in the front of the tube and TK slid in the back and put his legs onto the front tube, as instructed. 'Have fun you two!' The lifeguard called before pushing the couple into the slide. 'Woo!' TK called. Kari giggled at Takeru's 'liveliness'. They were swaying around a whole lot and for a moment it seemed as if they were going to fall out of the slide.

Then they entered a closing where it was pitch black. 'Cool!' Kari shouted. Then a few seconds later there were little lights dotting the black hole. Around ten seconds later they were back in daylight. The slide continued. Kari tilted her head back to take a look at TK. 'This is fun!'

TK nodded and smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead. That kind of act between the two was common, and they had gotten over blushing over the forehead kiss. Kari sweetly smiled and looked ahead. As they neared the end, there was a great drop and Kari screamed.

TK laughed at her holding on tight to her. Her soft skin was flawless. He liked the soft touch of her skin. It was like heaven. They ended the slide and pulled the tube back, moments later Davis arrived, and then soon after that Tai, and then Sora. 'How was the ride?' Kari asked. Davis only grunted. Tai said, 'It could've been better. The pitch black part and the end was a nice addition though.'

Sora coughed a couple of times, 'Swallowed…' _Cough Cough. '…some water.' _Tai patted her on the back. 'Better?' He asked. Sora nodded. 'Besides that little water incident, this ride was pretty good.' Sora commented.

'They are so cute together.' Kari whispered in TK's ear. TK nodded and stared at the couple. 'What?' Sora asked. 'Nothing…' Kari said. Sora raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

'Hey lets go on that ride!' Davis said pointing to a ride. It was intended for eight of less people, and basically it would be like they were in a rushing river; they would get tons wet and there was even a waterfall. 'It looks cool.' Sora said. The small group followed Davis onto the ride.

'Have fun kiddies!' The person doing the ride said. The five took seats onto the circular raft. The seating arrangement went as so; Davis, Tai, TK, Sora, Kari. (A/n I'm not gonna make it so 'coincidental' that Kari and TK sit next to each other. That would be too simple. xP)

The ride started out flowing easily. Then there came sharp turns, which caused them to get wet. Luckily they were wearing seat belts, or they would've fallen off the raft/boat. There came a water fall, and as the ride ended the group came out dripping wet. 'AWESOME!' The boys yelled. 'It was okay. It needed more 'action'.' Sora and Kari said, almost in union word-for-word. 'You want action? Let's go on that ride then!' Tai said pointing to a water ride that went uphill, then through a tunnel and turned, and then there was a huge almost straight 200-feet drop. The girls' mouth dropped open as they heard the screams. Then there was a bridge where the previous riders could stand there as the current people on the ride came down the big drop and the water splashed onto the bridge causing everyone to get wet.

'Scared?' Tai teased. 'No!' The girls retorted back. They stood in line, a little nervous. But this was Kari and Sora. They weren't _that_ nervous. Just a little freaked out about the drop. They would do it though. 'I'll sit next to you in case you get scared.' TK whispered in Kari's ear teasing her. Kari rolled her eyes. 'Are you sure that you aren't the scared one and you need me to protect you?' She replied back.

'I'm not scared of this thing.' TK said nonchalantly. 'Whatever you say… but I know you want me to sit next to you because you're scared.' Kari said full of confidence in her voice. 'Think what you want.' TK said as they got onto the ride. True to their word, TK and Kari sat next to each other. Davis sat on the other side of Kari; and Tai and Sora on the other side of Davis.

The ride started uphill and Kari's stomach flip flopped. 'This is kinda high…' She said nervously. 'I told you that you would be scared.' TK said. Kari stuck her tongue out at him and said, 'Who said I was scared?'

As they were about to make the drop Kari looked down. Her almost popped out as she saw how high and big the drop was. She clutched onto TK's hand and they dropped. She screamed as loud as she could along with Sora. The people in back of them screamed louder, drowning out both girls' screams. Sora shut her eyes and Tai put his hand on hers for comfort. 'See? It's over.' Tai said kindly to Sora as she slowly opened her eyes.

'That was sweet.' Sora said as they were walking their way toward the bridge. 'Are you kidding me? You were scared like hell.' Tai said. 'Was not…' She retorted. 'Was to.'

'Was not.'

'Was to.'

'Was not.'

'Was to.'

'Was not.'

'Was to.'

'Was n-' 'ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY! I was scared! Happy?' Sora said frustrated. Tai smiled content. 'Aw, sorry Sor. I didn't mean to…' Tai began.

'It's okay.' Sora said.

Tai stared at her. 'Girls sure do heal quickly… I'll never understand them.' Tai muttered.

'You were scared, too Kari.' TK said with a smirk. 'Just a little… I mean c'mon. Did you see that huge drop?' Kari said in defeat. 'I wasn't scared.' TK said shrugging. Kari rolled her eyes. 'I thought you were modest.'

'I am. I'm just stating the truth.' TK said cleverly.

Kari wanted to say something but a huge splash came over the group as they realized the next batch of riders had just come down from the drop and the splash had traveled onto the bridge, as planned.

'Woo!' Tai screeched. 'Do that again!'

Everyone shook their bodies, especially the girls to whip their hair to dry off. Sora and Kari wrung water from their hair and then flipped it over again.

TK stared over at the clock in the middle of the park. 'It's three thirty.' He stated.

'Can we see a show?' Kari asked.

TK shrugged, showing that he didn't really care where they went next.

Davis and the older digi-destine nodded.

'I want to watch the manatee show!' Davis said as he looked at the sign.

'Actually I want to go see the penguins.' Kari said looking at the sign that read, 'Penguin Encounters'.

'Penguins are so cute!' Sora said. 'I don't care.' TK and Tai said. 'Two against one; Penguins win!' Kari said jumping up. Davis only drooled and said, 'Anything for you Kari…' Kari giggled.

As they entered the area it turned out to be a one hundred twenty foot walk way where you could watch the penguins in the habitat. 'Aw!' The girls said. The boys only groaned. 'Why did we agree to this?' Tai mumbled. 'They're girls; they can make us do anything.' TK muttered back.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I've decided to put this story on hiatus because I'm having writers block, and I think that I can do much better than this. For one, this story isn't even digimon anymore. I include digimon, yes; but I think I can add more to this. So I'm starting a new story. I'll update this story eventually. xP I'll just be more focused on my other story. Watch for it! Until the next chapter & story,

-ohTEE


End file.
